Starting Anew
by HobbitFromTheShire
Summary: The twelve trolls and four kids find themselves on a barren planet Earth after the game is won. New romances form immediately. Main pairings will be JohnVriska and DaveTerezi. others will include SolluxAradia, EridanFeferi, RoseKanaya, KarkatJade, GamzeeTavros, and EquiusNepeta. Will include OCs later. They aren't unbearable, I promise.


chapter 1-

It was all over. They had won. Everyone stood in an unorganized sort of line, mouths agape. This was almost unreal, hard to believe for each and every one of them. To their surprise, they had all been transported to Earth, in John's hometown. The planet was barren, not another soul to be seen except for the twelve trolls and four teenagers that seemed out of place at that very moment in time. It took a few a minutes, but they all realized that everyone was, in fact, alive and well again. No one was dead anymore, and there hadn't even needed to be any smooch-reviving either. The first to be excited about her rekindled life was Aradia. It had been so long since she had experienced life, and she was enthusiastically touching her cheeks and arms, just feeling the warmth and softness that had been returned to her. Her hand migrated to the left side of her chest, and her smile widened. A heartbeat. She had a heartbeat again, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world right now. Sollux had been silently watching her the whole time, his eyesight restored. Seeing her so happy and alive was like lighting a fire in his chest, he had forgotten how strong his feelings actually were.

Once the initial shock had worn off, everyone had begun taking in their surroundings. The neighborhood was plain and bright, each house white with a dark roof. The lawns were lush and uncut. The sky above was blue, and fluffy white clouds were moving across the expanse with the slight breeze. It was so quiet and serene. Everything seemed so pure and untouched. Which was really what it was. They were the last ones alive on earth. No faces were in the windows staring back at them, no one was out on the streets, no nothing. None of them really knew what to think of it.

While everyone was busy looking around, Terezi was putting her nose to work. Sniffing, and 'seeing' in her own special way. She was looking for something it seemed. Karkat had been eyeing her for the past few minutes, trying to make sense of what she was doing. She was going down the line, putting her hands on shoulders and giving a small lick on the cheek. Most had been disgusted, of course. Jade had squeaked, Nepeta had giggled, Vriska had made a face and promptly dragged her sleeve across her cheek, ridding her face of the teal saliva. When she had come to Karkat and placed her hands on his shoulders, he had tensed up. Completely expecting her to lick him as well, he was surprised when she only sniffed once and then moved on. He would never admit it in a million sweeps, but he was disappointed. She hadn't been looking for him. Not to talk, not to tell him she was glad to see him, not even to tell him that he had screwed up again. He wanted to apologize to her. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, and that he was sorry for being such a terrible person, but that seemed out of the question. Deep down, he knew who she was looking for. When she stopped at Dave, his worst fears were confirmed. Terezi grinned at the blond boy and licked his face from chin to forehead. For a second, his face took on a look of repulsion. iHe's going to reject her/i, Karkat thought. It gave him a sliver of hope, that maybe Dave would push her away and she would come running back to him. He would embrace her, and tell her that she was his everything. This brought a smile to Karkat's lips, but his fantasies were shortlived. His smile faded as Dave threw his long arms around her curvy form. In turn, she snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay, TZ. I really am." Karkat's eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted together. Terezi was happy. In the arms of that stupid cool kid. His heart fell and his eyes started to water. He had lost her for good this time. iNice going, shithead. She's gone. Forever./i As the first tear fell from the corner of his eye, Karkat felt a small hand on his shoulder. He quickly started to turn around, ready to assault. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Tightening his hand into a fist, he tried to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke. "Listen, I don't fucking-" Karkat turned to find a pair of concerned green eyes looking at him through thick lashes. It was Jade. His expression softened, his arm lowered, and his knuckles came undone. "Karkat, I'm sorry." Her voice was sincere. "It hurts, and I understand." Jade's eyes averted to the scene that Karkat had been watching only moments before, but now his own eyes were on Jade. He saw a sadness in her shiny green orbs that sent a chill up his spine. She wasn't looking at the happy couple. No, she was looking at iDave/i in particular. After that, neither of them said a word. They only watched. Watched as their former futures slipped away from them, intertwining with each other, leaving them stuck in the present. Only they weren't aware that a new future was being built within both of them.

As soon as everyone had reunited, they had taken the time to actually walk around in a large group to explore. John was the leader, being his hometown, he was the one who knew this place like the back of his hand. Then again, it had been over 3 years since he had been home. He was surprised that everything still looked the same. It was like the game had restored everything to normal. John's house was no longer the tall, built up, stair ridden mess that had been created so that he could reach the gate. It was his regular, old two story house. The tire swing hung from the tree in the front yard like it had before. The mailbox was next to the driveway, with the red, swingy, whatever the hell it was thing, down. John felt an odd tinge of nostalgia looking at his house. He wanted to run inside and say hello to his dad. iThat's impossible.../i, John thought. iMy dad is gone./i His thoughts were interrupted by a hard smack on the back. "Hey, Joooooooohn." Vriska. "So can you believe we did it? We made it. You know, we make a great team." John looked to her, seeing her lips curled up into a smile. Her tiny fangs poking out from under her cerulean lipstick. He noticed she didn't have a robot arm anymore, the metal appendage had been replaced by a real, fully functional one. As if she'd never had a robot arm in the first place. Her hair was messy, and cascaded down until it stopped just at the small of her back. John realized he was staring, and he finally answered her. "Y-yeah! We really do, Vriska." He then rested his elbow on her shoulder, as if they'd been best bros forever. To John, it really felt that way. Sure, she was hard to get along with sometimes, but he didn't really mind all that much. She was cute when she got mad. They explored a little more and then Karkat took a stand and decided they need to settle in somewhere. If they were litterally the last living beings on the planet, they would need to get organized. Everyone would need to find a place to live. They would need to find food, water, and other things neccesary for their survival. Rose had suggested they could scavenge the nearby convenience stores and supermarkets to see if there was any food to be found. Everyone immediately agreed, John led them to the nearest gas station, and to their surprise, the store was fully stocked, and everything was in-date. They all started to gather up the non- perishable things and tuck them away to take to their yet-to-be-decided homes. Gamzee pouted when he found out the store did not carry Faygo, and Tavros shyly handed him another bubbly flavored soda, which he took with a smile. Tavros was almost the only one that bothered to come anywhere near Gamzee these days. He was still sober, but his murderous intentions had long ago died out. It was almost like he was back to normal, only not as cheerful. Although, Tavros helped with that. The two had gotten closer, and it seemed the brown blooded troll was warming up to purple blood. Even accepting his borderline romantic advances. Lately, even returning the feelings ever so slighty. The visit to the convenience store quickly turned chaotic. It started to seem like an out of control party after a while. Gamzee was spewing soda everywhere. Nepeta was gathering up nearly all of the candy, which Equius was highly disapproving of. She only responded to this by shoving a Baby Ruth candy bar in his mouth. John had been the first to finish up his scavenging, quietly stepping outside and letting the door swing shut behind him, unnoticed. It was getting dark by then, and the sun was sinking just below the horizon. He stood admiring the sunset, until the door chime startled him back to reality. He found that a certain spider troll was now standing beside him, her arms full of snacks and bottled waters. "It's a really nice sunset. This is my favorite time of day." John looked at her in the lowlight and saw a side of her that he'd never seen before. She looked so innocent and beautiful, silhouetted in the growing moonlight. It wasn't long before the sentence on the tip of John's tounge escaped out into the open. "Vriska, I want you to live with me." He quickly snapped his mouth shut. John hadn't wanted to say anything, for he was afraid of what she would say back to him. He was expecting her to laugh. Expecting her to scoff, and relentlessly refuse. Expecting her to do absolutely anything other than what she did next. Vriska look surprised, and dropped all of the provisions she had been holding. A bottle of water rolled across the pavement and into the deserted street. The spider troll could not think of anything to say. The goofy boy was afraid to even think. Words were not a thing that could be found right now by either of them, so Vriska only did what she thought the situation called for. She threw her arms around John and kissed him the best she knew how. John, however, was relieved. As he put his hands on Vriska's hips and started to kiss her back, he could think of nothing more other than how lucky he was to have iher/i.


End file.
